Alongsidus
by prolificWriter
Summary: No one knows, but Karkat messed up with the very first batch of grubs. Their blood colors were all wrong. So he got rid of them as fast as possible. But what he doesn't know is that was all part of another plan. Because those grubs were transported to another universe all together. One that exists alongside the Alternia and Beforus ones, but yet is unknown by them. Alongsidus.
1. Plans

_**Note:** Alright-y then. Let me give you guys a quick run through of how this is going to go._

_First off, this is a neat little idea had I had._

_Second, because this is a different planet and society (sort of), the trolls not only have different blood colors, but different personalities, lusii and body types. (This gives me a tad bit more elbowroom with my creativity.)_

_And third, I'm not going to tell you whose what blood color. ;)_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

She leaned over and shoved the remaining book into her already strained bag. Some of the seams tore and she swore under her breath.

"_Kanaya."_ Her lusus' voice fluttered into her mind. _"Watch your temper."_

The anonymously-dressed female growled, straining to zip the pack. Behind her, her lusus bent over and leaned its furry head into the room.

The telepathic, bipedal moth crooned into the mind of her daughter. _"Calm yourself. You know how you tend to act when you're cross."_

"Yeah, yeah…" The small, full-bodied girl grumbled, feeling a soft blanket fall over her mind, stifling her emotions.

She went numb and looked across the room at her mothmom. She often wondered if she was lucky or cursed to have a telepathic lusus. She supposed lucky, what with her temper and all, but she really hated how her mom's mind-touch made her apathetic.

"_I hate having to do that, too, honey."_ Mothmom droned as the seven-sweep-old troll walked over to the threshold. _"But you do know–"_

"Yes." She sighed in annoyance, the blanket disappearing. "If I had been a _limeblood_ like I was supposed to be, then I wouldn't have this temper."

"_That's not what I meant." _The white, tall and elegant lusus stepped aside.

Kanaya grunted, shouldering on her pack before descending the stairs.

"_You have a lovely blood color."_ Mothmom tried to sooth unsuccessfully, following.

"Yeah. Everybody loves bright candy fucking red." She growled to herself, dismounting the staircase and walking onto an open landing.

"_You remember your alibi, though, correct?"_ Her lusus asked, changing the subject as she stepped out onto the platform and stood at the edge, facing her child.

"Of course I do." She snorted, picking up a bloated handbag and putting it over her shoulder. "Though I don't know what squad they'd put a limeblood in."

"_Have faith, child of mine."_ The white creature reached out for the mutant with one pair of arms, the other crossed. _"All we must do is get to the surface."_

"And then we runway away and become loners." Kanaya finished, rolling her eyes as she allowed her mother to pick her up. "Yeah, yeah…"

A sigh breezed through her mind as her lusus formed a cage about her with her two pairs of arms. The mutant shifted slightly, peering out between them to watch. She really loved this part.

Mothmom's large wings unfurled slowly. Then they suddenly snapped open. They shimmered a beautiful, bright lime lined with silver patterns. Kanaya smiled a little before pulling away from the opening as they leaped off the landing.

Wind roared through her cage as they plummeted toward the ground before, hurrying past the neighboring hives. Then suddenly Mom's wings snapped downwards and they rose.

Then they were off to the Registration Station.

**~000~**

Kanaya sighed softly, nestling against the soft down of her lusus. Anxiety ran through her, seeming to coat her spinal cord and then spread from there like some virus.

She closed her eyes. In her society, children were raised on the large moon of Alongsidra until they were seven sweeps old. Then they would report to the local Registrar, normally a midblooded troll, and be recorded as having existed. Afterwards they're blood color and other data would be matched up with that of some other trolls and then they'd be sent to the surface along with their lusus.

She took a steadying breath. If she could manage to get by with the lie about her blood color, then she'd be shipped to the main planet, which is inhabited by the adults of her race and their lusii. Once there, she'd be sent along to a hive she'd share with some other odd number of trolls around her age who'd become her "squad." She and her squad would then bond with one another, form relationships and basically become a pack. Then her squad would be sent off to another place to build their own group of shared-hives and do whatever their country would call on them to do.

But the three problems that bothered her the most were that she'd have to hide her blood color for the rest of her life, have no sexual relationships and try to avoid the adults who would monitor her group during their training and maybe for the rest of their life.

She sighed. Would she never be able to truly be herself without living in constant fear?

They slowed and she opened her eyes. Then the mutant leaned over and peered down between her lusus' arms. The Register Station sped up to greet them as they descended.

"_Prepare yourself."_ Mothmom cautioned. _"I cannot be there to protect you from a Registrar with telepathy."_

"Okay…" She whispered, fighting down her anxiety.

No, she had to remain calm. When she was calm, she as friendly and kind and unsuspicious. When she wasn't, she was temperamental and cruel with a sharp enough tongue to cut through metal. She had to be calm.

They landed and her mom put her down gently. The small girl straightened and dusted the silver powder that covered and protected her lusus off her black, turtle-necked and signless sweater. Then she leaned over and dusted off her baggy pants and readjusted her packs.

The moth-lady panted her head gently, just between the horns, cupping her face in her other two hands as she crouched down.

"_You'll do fine."_ The white creature reassured her, leaning over and giving her a tap with her tongue.

"Thanks, Ma." She grinned. That was as good as a kiss.

"_Good, now, run along. I'll see you on the ship."_ The lusus nodded before stepping back and taking off again.

Taking a deep breath, Kanaya turned to the station. She readjusted her packs nervously, steeling her courage before marching toward the station's front doors.

"Here goes nothing." She mumbled as she entered.


	2. Interlude

_**Note:** Okay, hopefully this will satisfy everyone until I can get the next chapter up. It will probalby be a little confusing since you guys don't know the bloodswaps for either of the Predecessors or the Kinsfolk, unlike me. But, pelase read it. It will explain some of the caompanion series I hope to have up soon. ^-^_

_**Vocabulary:**_

_Predecessors - Alongsidus equivalent of Alternian/Beforus Ancestors_

_Kinsfolk - Alongsidus equivalent of Alternian/Beforus decedents_

_Highbloods - Those of modern lowblood-types (for this Interlude's time period)_

_Lowbloods - Those of modern highblood-types (for this Interlude's time period)_

* * *

On Alongsidus society, trolls, both young and old, trace their heritage through their last name instead of blood color or genetics.

This often means that their Predecessors are often not of the same blood color as the trolls, since reproduction on this planet does not allow exact copies, or even relatively close copies, of past trolls. Most kinsfolk, or descendents, look to their Predecessors to pinpoint their lineage and help them not make the same mistakes that those before them have.

Anyway, many of millions of sweeps ago, Alongsidus used to go by a different name and be a much different place.

Along ago, this planet used to go by the name of Civiwaria. It was supposed to be a prefect place, where those who used be called higbloods were now lowbloods and the former lowbloods had taken the name of highbloods.

But it wasn't. A corrupt mutant called the Delegate rose to power and claimed that all those of former highblood status, even those just born into that generation, shall be hunted down and killed.

And thus began the Age of Blood, when the slaughter of many lowbloods took place and the highbloods became the vast majority, as both groups had been at equal numbers before hand.

During this time, the most well-known and most wanted group of renegade-lowbloods was called the Bearers. They were known for rescuing other lowbloods and managing to ship them off to some far off planet, which would alter be discovered was the moon of Civiwaria.

This group consisted of the Governor, the Nugatory, the Devilish, the Sentinel, the Telepath and the Volatile. The main purpose of the group, besides to save others of their blood color, was to overthrow the planet's rulers and protect the Governor, who was a rare heir or fuschiablood.

No one knows the exact happenings, but it is known that the Volatile, a tealblood, turned against her comrades. Before being slain by the blueblooded, female Sentinel, she was known to have slain the Telepath, a ceruleanblood male, and the Devilish, a female juggulo and her former kismesis.

After slaying the Volatile, the Sentinel hid the heir and his violetblooded, sea-dwelling moirail, the Nugatory.

She then gathered the remaining lowbloods ion the planet and rose to make a final stand against the highbloods. This was the last battle of Civiwaria and the blueblood was known to have slain four very important highbloods, the Cummuner, the Gallant, the Preacher and the Mechanic.

But, sadly, as she started to reach the Delegate, a rustbloded female called the Reformer ran her threw and slew her.

No one knows why, but, after doing so, the Reformer turned and beheaded the mutant queen, ending the Age of Blood.

The ages afterwards were peaceful and the titles of lowbloods and highbloods were placed back over their former blood-types and into these trolls were placed back into their respectively places.

The Governor, now the Sovereign, came to power and set into place the foundations of what is now Alongsidus society.

He later changed the name of the planet and moved the Mother Grub to Alonsidus' only moon which had hidden the new highbloods for so long.

The Nugatory and the Reformer, now the Counselor, later became close and the rustblood took up the role of the sea-dweller as adviser to the emperor. She later died of old age and the Nugatory, grief-stricken, killed himself.

The Sovereign still rules over Alongsidus today, but he is reclusive and never shows his face to the public.

He always stays locked up in his palace on the home planet, observing the world but never truly being a part of it.

* * *

_**Predecessors:**_

_The Reformer/Counselor - rustblood female_

_The Cummoner - brownblood female_

_The Gallant - yellowblood male_

_The Delegate - mutant female_

_The Preacher - oliveblood male_

_The Mechanic - jadeblood male_

_The Volatile - tealblood female_

_The Telepath - ceruleanblood male_

_The Sentinel - blueblood female_

_The Devilish - indigoblood female (juggulo)_

_The Nugatory - violetblood male (sea-dweller)_

_The Governor/Sovereign - fuchsiablood male (sea-dweller)_


End file.
